


New Year

by justdk



Series: Every day with you [13]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: A new year approaches and Venom has concerns, Eddie's having party anxiety, and some people need to work on their boundaries





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2019!
> 
> If you're new to the series this is probably a weird place to start but welcome! FYI I use he/him pronouns for Venom.
> 
> Edited: 1/7/18 to add a Symbrock kiss <3

Venom’s been restless all day and the closer to midnight it gets, the more anxious he becomes, fidgeting beneath Eddie’s skin until Eddie wants to shriek. But he can’t shriek, not here in the middle of a party. He’s already the odd man out and he doesn’t want to do anything else to embarrass Dan or Annie.

When it gets to be too much he grabs a drink at the bar and excuses himself, finding his way out of the venue and to the gardens. Several people are also taking refuge outside, smoking cigarettes and scrolling through their phones. Eddie squirms. He really needs a moment alone with Venom to figure out what’s going on with him.

Eddie pulls out his phone, pretending to take a call, and ducks behind a fancy topiary.

“Okay, V,” he says, talking quietly, “what’s got you all bothered tonight? I feel like I’ve literally got ants in my pants right now.” Eddie scratches at his neck and pulls at the collar of his shirt. He hates dressing up and he’s only doing it because Dan asked.

 **You’re not going to change, are you Eddie?** Venom sounds worried and Eddie wishes he could do something to comfort his other.

“What do you mean, love? I assume you’re not talking about me changing out of this ridiculous suit.”

 **No** Venom says **though you do look good dressed like that.**

“Hmph.”

 **Everyone is talking about the new year and becoming new people** Venom continues. **Will you become someone different? I like you, Eddie. I like how you are now.**

Eddie nearly laughs, relieved that the issue is so simple. He takes a sip of his drink and wanders towards the flowers. There’s not much light in the garden and he’s grateful, it makes him feel like they have more privacy than they do.

“No, I’m not going to become a completely different person after midnight,” Eddie answers. “People make goals – resolutions – at the end of the year so they can improve.” He sighs and looks down at the flowers. “Most of the time we fail and get trapped in the same patterns.”

 **Ah.** **That makes sense.**

Venom settles and Eddie instantly starts to feel less agitated. He inhales and exhales slowly, like the meditation DVD taught him. He cracks his neck, forgetting to keep his phone next to his ear.

 **Did you make any goals?** Venom asks.

Eddie thinks about it for a moment and admits, “Hmm, not really.” He finds a bench and takes a seat. The alcohol is making him unsteady, even if this is only his second drink. “It’s not that I think I’m perfect,” he adds, tugging his tie loose. “I’ve just been too busy to think about it. _We’ve_ been busy.”

 **Very busy** Venom agrees. Venom sends Eddie some vivid memories that make Eddie flush and pluck at his shirt, feeling too hot.

The phone in Eddie’s hand lights up, showing a text from Brent of all people. It’s a picture of him and the bouncer guy at a party. Brent’s wearing the tackiest 2019 glasses and has a huge smile plastered on his face. Eddie grins and sends back a heartfelt _happy new year, buddy!_

“What a year…” Eddie sighs. Venom slides a sneaky hand into his.

**Shouldn’t we get back to the party?**

“Yeah…” Eddie finishes his drink and sets the glass on the ground. His face still feels hot and just thinking about going back into the crush of fancy society folks makes him uneasy. “In a minute. I think I’m gonna lie down first.” He stretches out on the bench, one leg bent at the knee, the other hanging off the side. The metal is cool against his back but not very comfortable. He squeezes Venom’s hand, holding it against his chest. The sounds of the party filter into the garden, laughter and muted jazz, the buzz of conversation. Dan and Annie are probably looking for them; it’s nearly midnight, after all.

“Oh my God!” A loud voice interrupts Eddie’s solitude, making him startle so bad he nearly rolls off the bench. “Are you Eddie Brock?!”

Eddie sits up, rubbing the back of his head and messing up his hair even more. The woman standing in front of him is smiling like crazy, an empty champagne flute dangling from her fingers.

“Yes,” Eddie answers, as politely as possible.

“Wow!” The woman’s eyes go wide. “You’re even hotter in person. Can I take a picture with you?” She has her phone out, moving towards Eddie.

“Uh.” Eddie wants to say no but the woman already has her arm around his shoulders, her warm alcohol-drenched breath wafts over his cheek. Venom seethes protectively. “I’m really not comfortable with this…” Eddie says, trying to worm out of her hold.

“It’s just a selfie!” She glares at him, her eyes slightly glazed. “What’s the big deal?”

Eddie flounders. He hates being rude but he also hates being accosted and he has no idea what she’s going to do with his picture.

 **What should we do?** Venom growls. **Break her phone?**

Eddie considers it. It would be easy for Venom to knock it from her hand and for her to blame it on drunken clumsiness. But that would be a hell of a way to start a new year and he’s trying to cultivate good karma…

“Eddie!” Dan’s voice echoes in the garden and Eddie’s heart leaps. “I’ve been looking all over for you.”

“Dan!” Eddie waves over the woman’s shoulder, trying to broadcast his extreme need of a rescue.

The woman blinks at Eddie, her expression befuddled. “I didn’t realize… you have a date?” Her arm drops from around Eddie’s shoulders and he lets out a relieved breath.

“Yep!” Eddie gets to his feet and wraps an arm around Dan’s waist. Dan smiles at him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Oh.” The woman’s smile falters. “Well, Happy New Year…” She salutes them with her empty glass and wanders back to the party.

Eddie slumps against Dan, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder. “That was weird,” Eddie mumbles. “Thanks for saving me.”

Dan chuckles softly and ruffles Eddie’s hair. “Anytime. I’m surprised Venom didn’t haul you up a tree or something.”

 **Tell Dan we are trying to be subtle** Venom mutters.

“V says we’re being subtle,” Eddie explains, “which is a first for both of us.”

“I’ll say. When you did your show you were always so… so…” Dan squints at Eddie and bites his lip. It’s really damn cute.

“So…” Eddie teases. “Arrogant? Stubborn?” These are words Anne used, more than once. Eddie remembers, to his shame, that stupid feeling of power he used to have, like he was untouchable.

“Sexy,” Dan admits. He ducks his head away from Eddie, his lips pulled into an embarrassed half-smile.

 **Eddie’s still sexy** Venom rumbles and Eddie kind of wants to die of happiness.

“It was the bike,” Eddie blurts. “And the leather jacket.”

“What?” Dan turns to him, pulling him into a gentle hug. He tugs at Eddie’s loose tie and smiles fondly.

“I’m – I’m not that guy anymore,” Eddie stammers, his hands trembling on Dan’s back. He wants to believe it but most days he worries that he’ll slip back into past behaviors and self-centeredness.

 **Eddie… we won’t let you** **be like that** Venom reassures him.

“You’re not the man standing up against the establishment? Keeping the powers that be accountable?” Dan leans down, trying to capture Eddie’s gaze.

“The asshole that hacked into his fiancé’s emails,” Eddie whispers, staring at Dan’s hand wrapped around his tie.

“Ah.” Dan reaches for Eddie, tipping his face up so that Eddie has to meet Dan’s warm eyes. “Everyone makes mistakes, Eddie. The most important thing, now, is that you learned from them and you’re doing better.” He cups Eddie’s face and presses their foreheads together. “That’s life, buddy. And the best part? You don’t have to do it alone.”

Eddie swallows hard. He sort of wants to cry. Because Dan is so sweet, holding him and saying nice things. Because he’s a little drunk and really happy. Because he can feel Venom hugging him, too, making him feel like he’s in a protective Dan-Venom sandwich.

“Thank you,” Eddie whispers. He blinks the tears back and presses closer, holds Dan tighter. He can hear the people inside counting down but he doesn’t wait for midnight. He tilts his face up and kisses Dan.

It feels like coming home, Dan’s soft lips on his, his fingers in Eddie’s hair. Eddie’s heart flutters when Dan hauls him closer, fingers tangling in his tie, and deepens the kiss. Eddie moans quietly and kisses Dan back, never wanting to stop or let him go.

A loud cheer goes up and shouts of “Happy New Year!” but it’s Annie’s amused snort that breaks them apart. Eddie feels a pang of guilt but it’s eased away when Anne grins and says, “That was really hot, guys.”

Eddie flushes but Dan just smiles and pulls Anne into a group hug. Eddie’s heart does a weird twist – part pain, part arousal – when Dan leans down and kisses Annie in the same way he had been kissing Eddie. It suddenly hits him that all three of them have had the experience of kissing each other and it makes his woozy head spin.

 **You just thought about that?** Venom snorts. **I’ve _been_ thinking about that. **Some of his imaginings slip into Eddie’s mind.

“Geez, Venom,” Eddie mutters, his neck going hot.

That draws Anne and Dan’s attention back to him and it’s overwhelming, having their regard focused on him.

“What’s Venom saying?” Anne asks. Her lipstick is smudged and her cheeks are flushed. _God that look_ … it’s making Eddie remember things he’s been struggling to forget.

Eddie can't tell them what Venom's imagining - what he's now imagining - but Venom does give him another idea, one that he does feel comfortable sharing with them.

"Erm," Eddie says, "could y'all huddle in a bit more? Venom wants to try something but without an audience." Eddie looks over his shoulder at the other partygoers scattered around the garden area.

"Of course," Dan replies and Anne nods. They move in closer, sheltering Eddie between them. Eddie's heart does some more excited gymnastics in his chest, pleased by their nearness.

"Okay, V," Eddie whispers, "coast is clear."

Venom appears, being careful to stay out of sight. His expressive eyes glint with amusement as he takes in Annie and Dan crouching around them.

 **Happy New Year** Venom tells them, flicking his tongue out in a playful greeting. Dan smiles at Venom and Anne laughs. Eddie grins helplessly and bites his lower lip.

"Hey, love," he murmurs, tuning out Dan and Annie to focus on Venom. "Want to confirm that I'm still the same old Eddie?" He touches Venom's face, running his thumb over his inky skin.

Venom's eyes narrow and he comes closer, the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth. **Looks like Eddie** Venom mutters, **talks like Eddie...** His tongue rolls out and licks Eddie's cheek. **Tastes like Eddie.**

Eddie giggles. He can't help it. Venom's tongue tickles.

"Hurry up and kiss me," Eddie growls, trying to be bossy and failing.

**Yes, dear.**

They hold on to each other, Venom's tendrils wrapping around Eddie in a familiar, all encompassing hug, while Eddie places his hands at the back of Venom's head. And the kiss -- Eddie shivers and groans at the way Venom's tongue fills his mouth, tickles at the back of his throat. Venom pulls back, letting Eddie catch his breath, before kissing him again, gentler with less teeth and tongue.

"Mmm." Eddie presses his cheek against Venom's and strokes the back of Venom's head. "Happy New Year, V."

 **My Eddie** Venom says fondly.

They cuddle for a few more moments and then Venom retreats back into Eddie's skin. Annie and Dan stay close to Eddie as he gets himself together, their faces mirroring identical expressions.

"Wow," Annie finally says, fanning herself. "I thought I knew what you two were like but... wow."

"Yeah." Dan's voice is hoarse. He clears his throat and Eddie doesn't miss the blush on his cheeks.

"What can I say," Eddie shrugs smugly, "we like each other."

"That's an understatement," Anne says. "You still didn't say what you and Venom were mind melding over."

She really isn't going to drop that, is she?

“He, uh,” Eddie yanks at his collar and tie. He can’t wait to be out of this damn suit. “I’d rather not say.”

“We can talk about it later,” Dan says smoothly. He still has one arm wrapped around Eddie and one draped over Anne’s shoulders. Eddie does not understand any of this but he admires the way Dan makes it all look so natural and easy. “I kind of want to get out of here, what about you all?”

“Yes!” Eddie and Anne say at the same time. Anne looks at Eddie and they both laugh.

“Want to come over?” Annie asks him. Dan gives him an expectant look and Eddie’s not sure what spending the night with them will lead to but he wants to go, wants to spend the rest of the holiday with them.

 **Let’s go** Venom says. **We want to be there.**

“You just want more of Dan’s cooking,” Eddie answers. Dan looks pleased. “Okay, yes,” Eddie says. He takes Dan’s hand, squeezing lightly, and is surprised when Annie grabs his other hand. “Let’s go home.”

It’s a new year – what better time to try something new?

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
